


A Different End

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliffs are haunted by a ghost - a woman in worn robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weight

The tower sits above sea-cliffs where waves dash themselves against the rocks. Few pay heed to it, saying only that the cliffs are haunted by a ghost, a woman in worn robes that weight her shoulders. No one cares to know who she is or from where she came, so long as no harm comes to them and theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Alone

She has stayed on Earth for a century and more, letting her TARDIS heal, and mourning all she has lost. Romana isn't certain she wants to leave yet, but all too soon she will begin to encroach on the Doctor's favorite centuries, and she cannot have him meet her too soon. Cannot have him learn his fate, no matter how much she wants to see him again, how much she wants to grab him and tell him to run, and never stop. Never go home.

Most especially, she wants to shake him and ask him why he thought her life more important than his own. Why he'd lied, and told her he would join her, that he would be able to escape before the lock took effect. A question she doubts he could answer in any but the regeneration that had left her the last of their kind, alone in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).


End file.
